


Why Gimli had to stay behind

by queefqueen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was Gror (brother of Thror) - at 24 - old enough to found a kingdom? Or Dain at 32 old enough to kill Azog, with 36 year old Balin also a combatant at Azanulbizar? Yet why was 63 year old Gimli "too young" to join Thorin's Company? This is my hanky yanking version of the heart rending events at the Gloin son of Groin's homestead in the Blue Mountains in the spring of 2941 TA ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Gimli had to stay behind

Magnhild was giving Gloin the Glare.

„So you are running off to get yourself killed? You want me to be left alone with the children, huh? You listen to ME, not that daft and loopy cousin of yours! How come you care for him more than for me? As my face is no longer as smooth as one hundred years ago you think you have the right to leave me?"

Sassa joined the glaring and pointed at her Bump:

„So you wish your first grandchild to never see his grandsire? Have you no regard, if not love, for your own blood and flesh? Are Thorin's crazy schemes more important to you than your children?"

Gimli joined the guilt tripping from another angle:

„Do you judge me useless? After over thirty years of fighting Orc and Ruffian in the Wild Lands in defence of our caravans? And you leave me at home? That fat slob is worthy and I'm not?! So your Son [this evidently was capitalised] is Not. Good. Enough?"

Unn just pouted and practiced her already impressive Glare.

A hundred years of marriage and seventy of child rearing had inured Gloin to such tactics.

Glaring at his wife he growled:

„Stop putting words I've never spoken in my mouth, woman! This tears my heart but it is my duty to go. And not that there are any littles clutching at your skirt. And thanks to Mahal you are well provided for."

At his son:

„You are too young to die. Marry, have children, see them grown. Then you may go on a quest like this."

Slamming his fist on the table for emphasis:

„If this expedition ends badly – as it very well may do – you will be the only male Durin left on this side of the Misty Mountains. And Dain has only one son - you MUST stay behind! And you have to take care of your mother and sisters!"

"If you haven't got it in your ale addled brain that you have to go he'd not have to take care of us! Where did that old fart of brother of yours read those portents of his? In tea leaves?! Muahaha! In the dregs at the bottom of an ale tankard many times too many!"

More arguments were spoken (some yelled, even), watery eyes presented, snivelling noses wiped, visions of rosy-cheeked chubby grandchildren dangled, yet Gloin remained unmoved. He was going on the Reconquista and Gimli was staying.

Why was Thorin taking Kili and Fili – both unwed and childless – he could not comprehend. Maybe Magnhild was right – as she was more often than he liked to admit – and Thorin WAS loopy?

* * *

 

AN:

I've given Gloin two daughters - Gimli is the middle child.


End file.
